CDC & CDC
by Sonny112
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper's sisters . Full summary inside . Story better than summary . Romance, Humor, Drama, & Family ! CHANNY  : Rated T for futher chapters
1. Summary

Summary of this story. Tell me if I should make it or not.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper has two younger sisters.

Charlotte "Charlie" Diane Cooper, who is 16.

And Crystal Danielle Cooper, who is 6.

You may be thinking, "What does Crystal and Charlie have to do with Sonny and Chad's relationship"?

Crystal and Charlie end up changing Sonny and Chad's lives, when their relationship starts to crumble down.

With some help from Tawni, do you think Crystal and Charlie can fix Sonny and Chad's relationship?

Three very different siblings, but they all have one thing in common.

They all have the same initials.

* * *

Should i make this story ? Yes ? No ? please review ! :DD


	2. Crystal & Charlie

So here is Chapter 1 ! Hope you like !

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC ! I only own Charlie & Crystal !

* * *

Chad's POV

After a long day at work, I went drove myself home in my black BMW convertible. When I finally got home, I collapsed on the couch, too tired to walk upstairs to my room. My director has been bothering me about getting two new guest stars for next week's episode of _Mackenzie Falls. _

He said he needed two girls, one about 15-16 years old, and one very young, around 5-6. Why? I don't know. I just play Mackenzie; I don't like taking part in making the script.

Anyhow, where am I suppose to find these girls? I have asked everybody in our studio, but they all had the same answer; "I'm busy that day." Ugh. Go Figure. I even asked my girlfriend, Sonny Munroe, to play the character, but like everybody else, she was busy. I decided not to beg her cause she was still mad about yesterday's events.

Flashback

_It was me and Sonny's 10 week anniversary and I took her to this fancy restaurant._

_"Wow, Chad. This is beautiful!" Sonny stood there, awestruck._

_The restaurant WAS beautiful. It was the second most beautiful thing I ever seen, Sonny being the first. **That's so cliché, **said my conscience. Ugh. I hate when my conscience talks. **I feel the same way about you, **UGH! Just shut up! **Fine! **Fine! **Good!** Good! **IM NOT SONNY! And speaking of Sonny, shouldn't you get back to her, and not fighting with yourself?** Oh, right. Thanks conscience! **Welcome! **_

_I then went back to reality. I turned to seen Sonny, still awestruck by the restaurant._

_"Why don't we take a seat?" I said while pulling out a chair for here like a gentleman._

_The waiter came and gave us our menus. He looked about 20 years old, 3 years older than Sonny, and had brown hair with swampy green eyes. I was him check out Sonny when he came to give us the menus._

_Jealousy ran threw me like a wild fire. I wanted to punch him in his face for checking out MY Sonny!_

_When he came back to take our orders, he was still eyeballing Sonny. I'm so pissed right now!_

_"And what would you like today, beautiful?" he looked at her waiting for her to say what she wanted to eat._

_"Don't call her beautiful! Only I can call her that!" I was about 5 seconds away from punching this guy._

_Sonny looked at me sternly, "Chad….its okay, don't over-react" NO! It wasn't okay! **He was checking you out Sonny and he just called you beautiful! Only I can call you beautiful! **My mind screamed. I decided to listen to my conscience and tell her that._

_"No, Sonny, it's not okay! He was checking you out and he just called you beautiful! Only I call you beautiful!" I yelled at her, while I wasn't thinking._

_"What do you mean you are the only one who can call me beautiful?" she looked really mad right now._

_The waiter, not wanting to get in the middle of me and Sonny auguring, left back to the kitchen._

_"What I mean is that I can only call you beautiful, you're my Sonny!" I yelled again, not realizing what I said. "Sonny, I didn't mean-". I was cut off by her yelling at me._

_"Oh so now I belong to you like some kind of item?"_

_"Sonny, I didn't mean it like that- I- uhh-"_

_"Save it Chad. Just….just take me home"_

_I didn't want to make her madder, so I just took her home._

_Flashback ends._

Still Chad's POV.

Why did I have to listen to my conscience? _**HEY! **_Shut up!

"Still talking to yourself, Chaddy?" I heard the familiar voice. I turn around to see my 16 year old sister holding my 6 year old sister.

"What do you want Charlie?" I looked up at my 16 year old sister. Her full name is Charlotte, but when I was younger I came up with the name Charlie cause Charlotte was just to long. Charlie had long blonde-brownish hair and brown eyes (my dad has brown eyes). She usually let her hair down, but sometimes she will put it in a nice pony-tail. Charlie is such a fashionista. She is like a mix between Sonny and Tawni. Sweet and down to earth but can be bratty and spoiled at times. She always have to look good before we go anywhere, so we end up waiting 2-3 hours before we go anywhere.

"Crystal wanted to say goodnight to you before she went to bed" I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 8:30pm. Charlie handed Crystal to me and smiled. Crystal was my youngest sister. She too has blonde-brownish hair, but had greenish eyes. Her hair was long, but not as long as Charlie's. She usually has her hair up in pony tails but once in a while she will just leave it down, copying her older sister. Her, too, was a fashionista, but not as much as Charlie.

"Goodnight Crystal." I kissed her forehead and handed her back to Charlie.

"Night-Night, Chaddy! I loveee youuuu!" I smiled at her when she extended the word "_love_ and _you_"

" I loveeeee youuuuu toooo, Crystal" I laughed. She is just too cute.

"You look tired. Long day at the studio?" Charlie asked as she sat down beside me on the couch.

"Yeah." I explained to her how my director needed a 16 year older guest start and a 6 year old guest star.

Then a thought hit me, like how Charlie threw that baseball at my stomach, last summer.

"How would you and Crystal like to guest star on _Mackenzie Falls_?"

* * *

Please review ! PLZ ! Do you like it ?

Thanks guys !

-Sami


	3. Sleeping Crystal

**Here is chapter 3 guys ! Hope you likey ! Sorry for the shortness ): **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC only Charlie & Crystal :D **

* * *

Charlie's POV

"How would you and Crystal like to guest star on _Mackenzie Falls_?" Chad looked at me and Crystal.

Of course I knew Crystal was gonna say yes. She always does what Chad asks her to do. If it wasn't for me Crystal would have turned into Chad's personal maid. Poor thing.

Oh, yeah, back to the _Mackenzie Falls_ thing.

To tell you the truth I'm not really a big fan of _Mackenzie Falls_. There is just too much drama for me. I'm more of a comedy kind of girl. Wait a second. Doesn't _So Random! _work at the same studio as _Mackenzie Falls_? I think they do. Scratch that. I **know** they do. Wait another second! I just remembered that Chad's girlfriend, Sonny Munroe, works on _So Random! _too.

Somehow, my brother managed to get such a sweet, down to earth, girl to be his girlfriend. I remember his other girlfriends that he used to bring home. Most of them were dumb, and others were…dumber.

"Charlie?" Chad waved his hand in front of my face looking confused. Guess I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I forgot I didn't give him an answer yet.

"Ohhh, sorry, umm- sure I guess." I knew Chad really needed me so I said yes. Sure, he can be a pain in my neck at times, and I admit I can be bratty at times too, but we are always there for each other, no matter what.

"Great!" He hugged me and gave me next weeks script. I skimmed it slowly and carefully. Like I said before,_ way too much drama._

"So, Chad, why didn't you ask Sonny for the part?" His face fell from a face of happiness, to a one of sadness. I suddenly felt a wave of guiltiness run throw my body.

"Oh. Umm- I did ask her but she said she was busy and plus, she is still mad at me" I could hear the hurt in his voice. Poor Chad. I feel so bad now.

"Still mad about what happen on the date a few days ago?" Chad told me all about what happen on their date. Me and Chad-excuse me, Chad and I- tell each other everything. We've always been close; ever since we were younger we would tell each other everything from when someone stole one of our crayons, and all the way to relationship problems. Me and Chad- excuse me again, Chad and I- could not get any closer then we already are.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do." He put his head in his hands. He must be really upset.

I rubbed is back _comfortably_ trying to make him feel better about what happened on their date, which really shouldn't be called a date cause they were only there for like 10 minutes.

"It's okay. She will forgive you. Tomorrow, I will talk to her for you." I have never seen Sonny before. Crystal has seen her once before when she came over to our house and I was at my best friend's.

"Really?" Chad looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"Yes, really!" I laughed alittle and so did Chad.

"Who are you gonna talk to tomorrow, Charlie?" Crystal looked up at me smiling. With all this talking, I totally forgot she was here listening to everything **Chad and I -**Finally got it right! -were saying.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sonny tomorrow, Crystal" Me, Crystal and Chad would always watch _So Random!,_ so I knew Crystal knew who Sonny was.

"Really? I wanna go see Sonny tomorrow too! I love Sonny. She is so funny and nice and cool!" Crystal was so excited, she started jumping up and down on the couch. Chad and I laughed at her excitement. She is too cute.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you to go see Sonny tomorrow, too! Now stop jumping, mom and dad are gonna get mad." Crystal stopped jumping and sat down on my lap and yawned. I grabbed Chad's hand and checked his watch. 9:45pm. Wow, how time passes. Crystal must be tired.

"Its 9:45. I'm gonna go put Crystal to bed seeing that she fell asleep on my lap." Chad and I laughed at Crystal sleeping on my lap. Not 5 minutes ago, she was jumping up and down on the couch.

"Okay. You should go to bed since you have a big day tomorrow." Chad looked at me and smiled.

"I will, jeez!" I laughed and got up from the couch and took sleeping Crystal to bed.

* * *

**So did you enjoy it ? I hope you did ! Please review ! Last chapter i only got 1 review and i was really sad ): i wanna know if you like the story so please review ! A simple "I like it" could make my dayy :D **


	4. Cooper Morning's

Hey guys (: sowwie for not updating in a while . & sowwie if this story is short . school is staring & im pretty busy .

Disclaimer: I own nothing .

*Italics are Charlie's thoughts*

* * *

Charlie's POV

Today I was going to Condor Studios to guest star on _Mackenzie Falls _and to go talk to Sonny about the little incident that happened the other night with Chad. Chad decided to wake me up early so he can get there on time. I forgot that I was going to the studio, and let's just say I'm not really a morning person.

After I took my shower, and brushed my teeth, I went to get dressed. Chad said he left the _Mackenzie Falls _uniform at the studio so I just put on a simple yellow sundress that ended a few inches above my knees **(the one she in wearing in her picture on my profile)**, and a black leather jacket. I also put on some high-heel knee high black boots. I then put on my make-up and did my hair. I just decided to leave my hair down.

I examined myself in the mirror and determined I was ready.

I knew Chad hadn't woken up Crystal yet. He spoils her rotten, but luckily she doesn't act like a spoiled brat. She is actually really sweet and caring. I went over to Crystal's room, which was a nice pink and yellow color, and went to wake her up to her help get dressed. Usually my mom would help dress Crystal but my mom and dad had to leave early this morning to go to a business meeting.

I shook Crystal until she finally woke up. She groggily got out of bed and I helped her look for something simple to wear since her_ Mackenzie Falls _uniform, like mine, was at the studio.

"Which one do you wanna wear Chris,** (Charlie calls her Chris for short instead of Crystal, I just don't know how else to spell Chris :P)** the red skirt or the blue one?" I held up two skirts while watching her exam both.

"Ummm…the blue one!" She pointed to the knee length blue plaid skirt.

"I was thinking the same thing." I gave her the shirt and looked for a nice shirt to go with it. I found a dark blue tank top and gave it to Chris and left the room so she can get ready.

I headed down stairs to go feed Ranger. Just in case you're asking, Ranger is my long-haired German Shepherd puppy** (picture of the cute little doggie on my profile)**. He is about 5 months old, and let me tell you, he LOVES to eat. He will eat anything you throw at him. He has eaten newspapers, books, shoes, and even my cell phone! Yup, my precious iPhone! And I only got him a few months ago! Fortunately, I got another phone and this time, I keep it out of reach where Ranger can just grab it. _But hey_, _you gotta love him._

When I got downstairs, I was greeted by Ranger wagging his tail and jumping all over me. I took out his big; more like huge, bag of food. I poured about a cup of food in his bowl.

"That should be enough till dinner." I said to myself and Ranger. He was eating that food like there was no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes. _Pshhhh, dogs._

I decided I was gonna eat breakfast since we weren't gonna eat till lunchtime.

I got out a bowl and a glass cup. I took out the milk, cereal, and orange juice. I ate my breakfast then I started packing Crystal's breakfast since I knew she wasn't gonna be able to eat breakfast this morning. A banana, granola bar, and an orange juice box, I put in her little lunchbox and set it on the table next to the door so we wouldn't forget it.

Okay. So I did all my morning assignments; I got ready, I helped Crystal get ready, I feed Ranger, I ate my breakfast, and I got Crystal's breakfast ready. Now all I had to do was wait for Chad. _Ugh! This is gonna take awhile. _I looked at my watch and it read 9:40am. We had to be at the studio by 10 o'clock.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR REHERSAL!" I shouted. Hopefully he heard me and was coming down the stairs. Then, a few minutes after I shouted, I heard footsteps approaching the bottom of the stairs.

_He heard me. _I smiled smugly to myself.

"Okay! Jeez, I'm coming!" Chad walked up to me and looked at me.

"You ready, or not?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'm ready! Why else would I have shouted for you to get your butt down here?" I put my hands on my hips and looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"Well, sorry!" I noticed the sarcasm dripping from each word, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

When he saw me, he did the same thing, until we heard little foot clapping against the hard wood floors. We turned around to see Crystal staring at us like we were the weird and crazy.

"Are you two done? I wanna go see Sonny!" Crystal said as she came up to us and held on to Chad's hand.

"I wanna go see Sonny, too, so let's go, Chaddy!" I said his nickname just to annoy him. He glared at me and I just looked at him innocently and let out a giggle.

"Good, I thought we'd never leave." Chad started heading out the door, followed by Crystal, since she was holding his hand.

I grabbed my purse and Crystal's lunchbox and went outside, closing the door behind me.

_You have just witnessed a Cooper Family Morning._

Sowwie for shortness ): please review though :D thanks

~ Samii 3


	5. Author's Note

Hello guyss :] sorry for not updating ]: ive been really busy in school & im kinda stuck in ideas xP if you guys would like to help private message me or send me a review & i would love to use your idea :D & i do got some good news ! i uploaded some new pictures of Charlie , Crystal , & Chad ! They are so adorable x] they are for future chapters . If you wanna go see them they are on my profile :] thanks guys , i just wanted to post this so you guys didnt think i was dead or wasnt posting anymore xP lmao . x3


End file.
